The present invention relates to a position shifting plate movably connected to an air blowing device and the plate comprises a grated portion and a hole. The two portions of the plate are movably engaged with an inlet of the blowing device.
A conventional air blower generally includes a casing in which a motor is received, an inlet and an outlet. The inlet is used as a sucking hole to suck leaves or dirt and the outlet is used to blow leaves or dirt on the ground away. In other words, the conventional air blowing device has two different functions and each of the inlet and the outlet is used to achieve a certain purpose. A grated member is engaged with the inlet to prevent from objects entering the blowing device to break the parts in the blowing device. However, the grated member is connected to the casing by screws so that the user has to use tools such as screwdrivers to connect or disconnect the grated member from the blowing device. That is to say, if the user wants to connect a tube to the inlet, he/she has to find a tool to remove the netted member from the casing. The netted member removed from the air blowing device has to be kept carefully or it may be lost.
This invention relates to a position shifting plate for an air blowing device and includes a casing having an inlet defined in an underside of the casing and an outlet defined in an end of the casing. An annular neck extends from the underside of the casing and encloses the inlet. A gap is defined between the underside of the casing and the neck. A shifting plate has a netted portion and a hole. A flange extends from the shifting plate and two rails extend inward from the flange so as to be movably inserted in the gap. The shifting plate is shifted to let the hole or the netted portion to cover the inlet of the casing.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a shifting plate that has a hole and a grated portion. The shifting plate is easily moved to engage with the inlet of the blowing device alternatively.
These objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from a careful: reading of a detailed description: provided hereinafter with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.